


i'll fall

by humanbehavior



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: minhyun didn't plan on ever owning a hybrid yet here he is , with a dog hybrid.





	i'll fall

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh this took so long but!! i recently started school so i'll try my best to post!! also i'll probs write on the bus since it takes me over an hour to get to school so ayy!!

minhyun didn't exactly plan on getting a hybrid. it was more impulsive than anything. he was lonely. sure , aron and his hybrid , ren were there , but it didn't really feel like it. plus , minhyun was kind of iffy on ren. especially , since he was the sassiest hybrid he had ever met. although aron always said " it's a part of his personality! he doesn't hate you. " minhyun was sure ren hated him with every single centimeter he stood for. 

it was around 6pm when minhyun had finally decided where to adopt his hybrid , " produce hybrid " . since samuel and aron had gotten their hybrids there. he was still iffy on it , since ren was the sassiest cat hybrid he'd ever met. meanwhile , daehwi was the cutest and polite hybrid he'd met. minhyun decided out of pure boredom to call aron while he was driving to the adoption , thus the conversation he was having at the moment.

" so..any idea what kind of hybrid you want ? or what gender you want it to be?" aron asked.

" uh..definitely not a cat. i feel like those are either a hit or miss. and i'd probably want a male. im unsure about female hybrids.." minhyun awkwardly answered

" oh? i always saw you as a cat person! so what are you gonna get then?" 

" hmm..a dog? they seem easy to handle. plus , they don't have ridiculous mood swings like ren. one moment , he's scratching your eyes out and the next he wants to cuddled. " 

" oh that's cute! and yeah..ren really is a lot to handle." aron admitted. 

minhyun parked his car into the parking lot of the adoption center and then told aron , " well i have to go. i'm already here. bye" with that aron said a quick " bye " and hung up. minhyun then got out of his car , sighing. he hoped he wouldn't regret this. 

-  
as soon as minhyun had stepped foot into the adoption center he was greeted with , " hello! welcome to produce hybrid adoption center. is there anything you're looking for in particular?" 

" um , yes. i'm looking for a dog hybrid " he answered.

" oh okay. if you'll follow me , i'll show you where the dog hybrids are. also , are you looking for ones around your age? " the worker asked.

minhyun nodded and the worker replied as they were entering the room , " oh. well we only have about four hybrids currently around your age. if you don't like any of them , you can always come back later. " 

minhyun entered the room full of dog hybrids and noticed one in particular. a small dog hybrid with black hair and he wasn't that tall either. minhyun and the dog hybrid locked eyes for a few seconds until the hybrid nervously looked away. minhyun very slowly made his way over to the hybrid.  
" hello " minhyun greeted him and the hybrid did the same back.  
" what's your name?" minhyun asked him.  
" m-me?" jonghyun asked , nervously. minhyun giggled and replied , " yeah , of course!"  
" my name is j-jonghyun " the hybrid , jonghyun replied.

minhyun had began talking to him and soon jonghyun got comfortable talking to him . minhyun had then interrupted jonghyun talking with , " i'm sorry , but i really want to adopt you. is that okay with you?"  
jonghyun nodded eagerly at him. 

while minhyun was finished doing the paperwork to make it official that jonghyun was now his , one of the workers pulled him aside. 

" ah okay , minhyun. so jonghyun might have trust issues or he might be clingy. the reason for that is his past five owners returned him within one to two weeks of adopting him. so if he's clingy or won't trust you for some reason , this is why. other than that , everything else is completely fine. " the worker had told him. 

minhyun nodded and soon began making his way to his car with jonghyun . the car drive back to his shared house was awkward , to say the least. jonghyun kept fidgeting with his fingers.  
" hey , why do you do that? not trying to be mean or anything , i'm just curious. " minhyun asked while pointing to his fidgeting hands.  
" oh? i just do that because i'm nervous. that's all. " jonghyun answered quietly.  
minhyun decided not to ask why since the worker had already explained why.

minhyun slowly unlocked the door and there ren was , already glaring at jonghyun. 

" who's this?" ren asked as soon as minhyun shut the door. 

" this is jonghyun , my hybrid. " minhyun replied , hoping ren wouldn't say something rude already.  
instead ren just replied , " hmm. cool. he's pretty cute , too. "  
minhyun nodded awkwardly , not expecting that from ren. 

when minhyun had got into his room with jonghyun , he didn't expect jonghyun to just stand there when minhyun threw himself on his own bed. minhyun stared at him , mentally questioning what jonghyun was doing. 

" jonghyun..you can come sit on the bed , too. if that's what you're waiting for. " minhyun , unsurely told him. 

jonghyun nodded and slowly sat down on minhyun's bed.  
minhyun had patted the spot next to him , indicating that he could lay down next to him. jonghyun slowly layed down on the bed. 

" usually my other masters wouldn't allow me to do this. why are you?" jonghyun asked . 

minhyun thought for a while before saying , " you still deserve the same rights. even if you're not fully human. "

jonghyun sighed , " i guess so , master. " 

" don't call me that. " minhyun interrupted him.  
" w-what do i not call you?" jonghyun asked.  
" master. it just feels uncomfortable..i guess. " minhyun confessed.  
" oh? all my other owners made me call them master. what do you want me to call you then?" jonghyun asked  
" minhyun "  
" ah , minhyun. okay. well then , i'm tired. goodnight " jonghyun replied and closed his eyes , beginning to drift away. minhyun almost laughed at how quickly he fell asleep but he soon too fell asleep.  
-  
minhyun thought the worker was wrong for what he said. sure , jonghyun was ocasionally clingy , but that was only a few times. jonghyun never caused any problems until three weeks later. 

it all started with ren knocking on his room door at 8am , which to minhyun was incredibly early . 

" what?" minhyun sleepily asked.  
" your dog. he won't stop crying and he won't let us leave the apartment because he's scared we're gonna take him back to the shelter. can you like...i don't know? fix it? i'm kinda hungry." ren told him

minhyun sighed and left to the living room to see aron trying to comfort jonghyun , but he just kept on crying.  
minhyun kneeled by him asking , " hey hey. what's wrong?"  
" i th-thoug-ght they-they were going to - to t-take me back to t-the adoption center be-because you didn't  
wa-ant me anymore. " he shakily replied 

" oh. " minhyun realized , " i would never do that. you've been so good already. why did you think that?"

" be-because ren t-told me so. " jonghyun sniffled.

"ren , " aron began " what did you say to him?"

ren sighed , " something along the lines of ' better start packing he'll get rid of you in a few weeks. you're only a toy.'" 

" ren. why would you say that? " minhyun angrily questioned.

" hey , hey! it was just a joke! your little pup can't take a joke. " ren replied.

" ren. " minhyun sighed " just..get out. please."

ren sighed , " okay. i mean i guess so." he said as he left with aron following behind.

minhyun watched as they both left the apartment before starting to comfort jonghyun.

" hey. it's alright . ren is sometimes like.....that. you'll get used to it but if you don't it's okay. i never know if he's joking or not , but i'm still glad to have him as a friend. even if he is a huge asshole , though." minhyun admitted.

jonghyun laughed a bit and wiped his eyes .  
" so what if he's not joking?" jonghyun questioned

" i'll kick his ass! " minhyun jokingly answered.

jonghyun laughed a bit with minhyun before saying , " oh. i'd like to see you try. "

**Author's Note:**

> abrupt ending i know???? " what the hell jun?" you might be asking but idk what to say except i've been listening to real emo songs recently so! i cant answer that!
> 
>  
> 
> uhhhh next fic will probs be a heat fic if im motivated enough to write it lmao but thx for reading this shitshow!! also srry ren is such a lil asshole in this fic imma try nd get more character development


End file.
